In integrated circuit (IC) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) is an emerging technology for next generation non-volatile memory devices. Generally, RRAM typically use a dielectric material, which although normally insulating can be made to conduct through a filament or conduction path formed after application of a specific voltage. Once the filament is formed, it may be set (i.e., re-formed, resulting in a lower resistance across the RRAM) or reset (i.e., broken, resulting in a high resistance across the RRAM) by appropriately applied voltages. The low and high resistance states can be utilized to indicate a digital signal of “1” or “0” depending upon the resistance state, and thereby provide a non-volatile memory cell that can store a bit. From an application point of view, RRAM has many advantages. RRAM has a simple cell structure and CMOS logic comparable processes which result in a reduction of the manufacturing complexity and cost in comparison with other non-volatile memory structures. Despite the attractive properties noted above, a number of challenges exist in connection with developing RRAM. Various techniques directed at configurations and materials of these RRAMs have been implemented to try and further improve device performance.